


The thin line crossed.

by UnmaskingTheGlory



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskingTheGlory/pseuds/UnmaskingTheGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester, the youngest son of John Winchester had long since grown up from the idea of wanting a normal life, a hotshot lawyer with the white picket fence house and family. His life for quite some time now had been intertwined with demons, vampires and things that went bump in the night, he knew it was only a matter of time before it would be the death of him like so many before him. Sam’s life was no hearts and flowers as he once thought it could have been after taking that leap of faith and walking away from his father, the job. Sam Winchester now relished the idea and life which he once ran from; he took great delight in the fact that his world at any second could be crushed into oblivion. Dean the big brother on the other hand had known nothing else, the idea of having a family and a normal life scared him, he knew that and he couldn’t let this life wreck something so beautiful as that. Dean knew this was as good as it gets hell; he’d personally been to hell and from then on saw this life as more than a job, he was his father’s son but things change when they are the ones being hunted and Rick Grimes and his family are on their case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cliophilyra - Is the Beta in this fanfiction, helping to make it the perfect story.

I hurt every damn day.  
Could they kill me?  
Yes  
Will I care?  
I’ll be dead.

 

“The…Gov..ment has fallen…President…..been assassinated.”  
“Peace is over…. Flee to…While you can….The end is n…”

 

The transmission ended abruptly, the firm hand of Dean Winchester directed a swift punch to the side of the stuttering radio until only silence remained. He began to pace back and forth whilst Sam checked how many bullets were left in his hand gun; not enough to survive whatever was happening out there. 

Days had begun to roll into one and through the persistence of the undead the Winchester brother’s existence was now underground, out of view and helping only themselves. 

When this first started people ran screaming for their lives and the brothers truly tried to help anyone in need but now? Well now they figured people would only slow them down and for them that was not an option. The smell of fear and adrenaline caused the chase of cat and mouse in this godforsaken town, Sam could tell Dean was pent up but it came as a surprise to him, hunting was all they had ever known, wasn’t this just more of the same?

“Breathe, pull it together.”

Encouraging whispers tumbled out of Dean’s mouth as he attempted to psych himself up. ‘To hesitate is to die,’ that was one of the last things their father had said to them whilst he sat in their bunker, blood pooling around his mauled body, waiting for the inevitable to happen. At that precise moment that was the only memory that plagued Dean’s mind.

“Dean?”

Receiving no response from his elder sibling, Sam expelled a heavy sigh as he swung his gangly legs off the cot bed that had given him a well needed rest after months of moving from place to place with no resolve to where they were going. The boys had a plan, the plan was very simply actually, to not die or get bit and find the others. The last part was becoming more problematic by the second.

The tension that was rolling off of Dean weighed heavy on both of them; Sam wasn’t sure what needed to be done to help Dean but he wasn’t about to let him spiral out of control again. 

It had taken months for the brothers to have a proper conversation after their father left them in such devastating circumstances. To watch your own father be bitten, his skin shredded and torn at whilst he writhed in pain? That would stay with the brothers forever. 

Dean blamed himself, naturally, for not being quick enough or strong enough when they had become surrounded. Though deep down he knew he had made the right decision, the only decision that he could live with. He’d saved Sam and that’s what he had to remember.

“Dean?” Sam repeated.

The gaze of green eyes fell upon Sam, eyebrows hiked up as Dean waited for the question.

“We can’t stay here, maybe…..Maybe Jo got out? I…I didn’t see her in there.”

A grunt was the only response as Dean returned to the position he was in before being disturbed, his head hung low, his feet tapped against the flooring in an uncontrollable fashion. 

Sam studied Dean for a minute deciding on what their next plan of action should be, before he refocused back on the gun nestled in the palm of his hand. 

Dean rubbed his face with both hands, the rough skin causing friction at an attempt to pull himself together. He looked down at his hands and saw the grime plastered on his skin, it had been a few months since they were able to have a decent shower or wash. 

Dean stayed still as he watched his brother get up; the way Sam coarsely ran his fingers through his russet locks as a stream of profanities exited his mouth, causing frown lines to deepen on Dean’s face.

The long stride of Sam’s legs reached the door quickly, fingers curled around the metal handle that kept them safe, protected from what tried to have them for dinner. 

He stepped into the passageway with Dean quick on his heels, one hand gripping Sam’s shoulder as they both realised there was now no return. 

Their last gun was grasped in Sam’s hand, a handmade silencer mounted on the end to stop the rest of the monsters from hearing their demise. Dean now turned his back to Sam to watch the rear, a machete unsheathed and poised, ready to be wielded in battle. 

Sam urged himself forward on leaden legs until they came to a narrow staircase that wound so far up it was impossible to see what awaited them at the top. Two taps connected with Dean’s back as a warning that something or someone could be scavenging, as the elder Winchester nodded his head Sam proceeded to move quietly up the stairwell, all the while repeatedly catching glimpses over his shoulder to make sure Dean was still behind him.  
Groans and grunts echoed above them, the tension mounted between them, jaws clenched and Dean flexed his hand on the machete, just waiting for an attack.

The brothers climbed the stairs and as they reached the last step the pathway was blocked, a wooden door denying them their freedom. Staggering back Sam made a run at the door causing Dean to wince; his face echoed the pain that Sam felt surge through his body as the door connected with his shoulder. Attempt after attempt was made by Sam, his shoulder now unbearably painful, blood beginning to seep out of old bandages. 

Dean grabbed hold of Sam just as the younger Winchester was about to go at it one more time and held a finger to his mouth. Voices echoed below them, the sound eerily close. Dean was poised, ready to kill. The realisation hit Sam that they had nowhere to go, they were cornered with no place to flee. His back was flush against the wooden door just as twisted faces turned the corner to see the brothers in front of them. Expressions darkened, the stench of death filled the small passageway as they took calculated steps toward the boys.

“Bad mistake, stealing from us. She is ours!” One man snarled from somewhere in the dark.

Dean took a quick glance toward Sam and they switched positions, without warning Dean turned and slammed his body full force into the door for one more try, the try that sent him to his knees as he tumbled forward into the room. Sam walked backwards, the gun pointed directly at their captors, holding them off for as long as possible whilst Dean looked for an exit. Though an exit was not what he found.

A petite blonde lay half beaten and half drugged, slouched on a dirty, bloody chair. A rope hung loosely around her neck and the words ‘Sacrifice’ were scrawled across her clothing. Dean pulled himself up, scrambling to his feet as he rushed forward in horror, the fear that made him hesitate before now spurred him on and with one fell swoop he reached for the blonde. His fingers brushed her hair from her face and he stood in shock. Sam turned to see them just in that second and gasped, his expression agonised.

“Jo!”

“Please Jo, wake up for me, please.” Dean shook her, stroking her face as tears trickled down his own.

Jo took a sudden ragged breath; blood spluttered from her mouth as she attempted to open her eyes. 

Dean inched backward with the battered woman leaning on him for support. His heavy boots thudded against the scuffed wooden floorboards in his hasty retreat for an exit, a conscious eye was on his brother as he skirted around the edge of the room until he found the only way out, a half broken window with shards of glass protruding out of the woodwork.

The final seconds ticked by as he gazed down at the street outside through the broken window. Cobblestones and flickering lights beckoned them to jump; Dean shouted for his brother and with closed eyes they fell.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months earlier:

A few light raps on the door had Bobby checking his watch, a frown distorting his otherwise calm exterior. He dropped the book he was examining into the chair he had been occupying and headed for the door.  
As he passed the kitchen his gaze fell upon Ellen, who was mustering up lunch from what she found in the fridge. It wasn’t much but it was the least she could do after Bobby housed her and Jo. 

Bobby reached for the door handle but he was startled by the sudden appearance of a petite blonde who slid in front of him across the floorboards. She attempted to smooth down the wispy tendrils of her disobedient hair, afraid it would indicate to the brothers that she could not keep up with last nights activities. The research had been pretty intense but she had refused to give up searching for what Sam and Dean needed. 

The door swung open as Dean turned on his heel to face the flustered Jo, a lopsided smile laid easily upon his face. He took a step towards her, a hand outstretched to squeeze the top of her shoulder. He wished he could hold her close, feel the warmth he craved from her and only her. 

“Late night?” Dean’s mouth pulled back into a smirk

The slender blonde nudged him slightly, her heart flailing wildly as Dean tossed a wink her way before heading into the kitchen. Jo hovered by the door, her attention now on Sam outside unloading his share of the car, a bag slung over his shoulder and a pile of books in his arms.

Sam nodded his head to Jo as he walked past her into the house. 

“Hey, how’s it going?”

Sam waited in the small entry way, the worn rug below his feet making him feel instantly at home. This was the house he knew best, they grew up here when their dad was off hunting, things never changed here.  
Jo didn’t reply, he followed her gaze and noticed with a smile that it pointed directly at Dean, who was in the kitchen kissing Ellen on the cheek and dropping his gear upon the table as Ellen reprimanded him for messing with her furniture.

Jo blinked, embarrassed as she realised that Sam had been speaking to her and that he had caught on to what was going on.  
“I’m good Sam, mom’s doing better now with Bobby around”

She unconsciously began to chew on her lip before muttering that she needed to do something and hightailed it out of there, leaving Sam slightly confused. He shrugged and headed into the kitchen repeating Dean’s greeting to Ellen, but he placed his gear and books in the corner of the kitchen not wanting the same fate as Dean.

Hours later they were all still sitting around the table, books covering every space, packets of unhealthy food and bottles of beer placed strategically so as not to be spilled on anything important. Ellen decided it was time to call it a night, one hand laid upon Bobby’s arm as she looked at him, willing him to agree with her.

“Alright boys, don’t make it a late one. C’mon Bobby.”

Deans eyes flashed to Sam’s, the same thing swimming around in both of their heads, Bobby had mentioned his new house guests but he never mentioned the fact that he was sharing a bed with one of them. A broad smile claimed Dean’s features, unable to hide the amusement he found in this new information, Bobby glanced back as Ellen walked ahead up the stairs.

“Idjits” He mouthed and Dean cracked, his shoulders moving in silent laughter whilst Sam smiled his approval to the man that had played father to them for most of their lives. 

Once Bobby had left, Sam looked between Jo and Dean feeling the tension heighten in the room and decided to make a swift exit.

Dean propped his head against his hand as he lent against the table he was sitting at, Jo began to tidy up, pouring left over beer down the sink and stacking the dishes on the side ready to be washed, she was distracting herself, Dean knew it.

“Jo, we need to talk”

His voice was a gentle whisper as he moved from the table to stand behind her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and she nodded in response, knowing all too well what this talk was about. Dean’s hands moved to Jo’s waist insisting she turned to face him, she shook her head. Dean could see her image reflecting off the window above the sink they stood at, the defeat already plain to see.

“Can we get this over with Dean, its late.”

She was biting her lip to the point that blood slowly trickled into her mouth, a sob lurched through her whole body and her hands were encased within his in an instant, his arms wrapped around her.  
“Hey, don’t cry. Please don’t.”

Dean’s eyes were filled with love and adoration for the weeping girl he had fallen in love with, real love, the kind that didn’t allow him to think of anything or anyone else. Only her and her safety mattered to him, which was why he knew what he had to do. 

Dean released one hand and slowly pulled her around to face him, she turned willingly and they stared at each other for what felt like forever before she tried to hide her face. A lone finger tucked under her chin and lifted her head as Dean leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon her red bitten lips.

Dean had been unsure about their relationship at first but Jo had won that battle. He stayed with her any night he could, until he had to go on another case or until Ellen woke up in the morning. Jo’s mom liked Dean but not the idea of him sleeping with her daughter. Memories sparked between them and they both knew what each other was thinking, the nights of laughter and the truth that came from both of them as they lay upon the bed side by side. A tear ran down her face, she wished she could be stronger in front of him, she knew when she asked Dean to be with her that at at some point her life would be destroyed by the man she loved because of his insane notions of keeping her safe. He would sacrifice his happiness and love to protect her, they both knew that. 

Dean closed the kitchen door not knowing how this was going to turn out, Jo made a move for the same chair Dean had occupied earlier and sat on the edge with her knuckles whitening under the pressure as she gripped the table for support. She glared at Dean, she was sick of being regarded this way by him, her mother and Bobby. She would always be the kid, the inexperienced and delicate one who had to be protected from the bad and the monsters that were at every corner. 

“Say something Dean Winchester”

She met his troubled gaze and restrained herself from comforting him, he was about to break her heart and all she wanted was to love him, for him to know she was stronger than he thought. She could handle anything that was thrown at her because in the end, she loved him.

“Jo, this ain’t gonna work, you don’t know…”

“I don’t believe you” Jo whispered interrupting him mid-sentence.

Her shoulders sagged, her heart sank and she wanted nothing more than for the floor to open and swallow her whole. Her worst fears had come true but she didn’t believe him, deep down she knew that there had to be a way around this. Every month they had this conversation with him incessantly trying to keep her safe and she had won the battle every time but something was different now. When she looked at him he looked defeated, a man that had lost all of his fight.

“Jo, I am looking you in the eye and telling you that you do not stand a chance with me. If a demon don’t fuck it up, I’ll manage to do it myself somehow. Outside of this bubble, where your mom and Bobby can protect you, I’m no good for you.”

Dean had moved, both hands planted solidly against the wooden table where Jo sat, his muscles awakening under the tension that was building inside of him.

“I don’t need protecting Dean! It was just me and my Mom for a long time before you showed up, thanks to your dad. I can look after myself!”

Dean flinched at the accusation against his dad. Jo’s temper flared, the chair she sat at flew backwards against the kitchen cabinets as if her sudden burst of anger had made her strong; given her the strength that she needed to be with Dean. 

Her finger shot out, pointing directly at him as she carried on her argument. Dean strode towards her, knocking her hand out of the air, his jaw clenching as the battle between his mind and his heart continued over the woman he loved.

“This is no life for you Jo, get out while you can. You don’t want me, not really.”

“What does that even mean Dean? How dare you tell me what I want or don’t want! You know I love you and unlike you I am willing to risk everything in order to have something amazing.”

Dean scoffed at Jo’s assertion that a relationship with him would be amazing, that someone could love him like she professed to.

Jo grabbed Dean’s face, slim fingers gripping his jaw. Her thumb moving slowly over his soft bottom lip, her eyes boring into his, pleading him to change his mind, to just try and work this out.

He shook his head and his eyes dropped, unable to meet hers. He shifted his body and pulled away, his hands gripping the top of her arms. Jo could feel the pressure of his rough fingers digging into her skin as his eyes begged her to let him go and make something of her life.

“Your life shouldn’t be tainted by me.”

She shook her head, unwilling to accept the idea of a life without Dean. She broke free of his grip and flung her arms around him and they sank to the floor, his back against the door. Dean sniffed lightly, trying to disguise the tears that wanted to pour out of him but Jo just held him tight against her, murmuring something Dean couldn’t quite make out as she stroked his hair. 

They sat like that for a while before Jo tilted her head to see Dean. He watched her steadily, green eyes shining until eventually he let out a sigh and dropped a kiss onto her smooth forehead.

Jo eventually got up and smoothed her clothes down, placing her hands on her hips. Her cheeks were stained by tears and mascara, her eyes puffy from crying. Dean thought she looked beautiful.  
Dean sat quietly on the floor, head tipped back against the door, slightly amused as she tried to express her authority. 

Jo huffed in irritation, “Your head is so far up your ass Dean, I am stronger than you think.”

Dean scrambled to his knees, his hand darting out taking her by surprise. He pulled her back onto his lap and they both started to laugh at this ridiculous un-winnable argument. Dean raised an eyebrow, pouting his lips in a fake sulk.

“My head isn’t up my ass.”

Holding back laughter Jo measures out a small space between her thumb and forefinger, a grin lighting up her face.

As he takes in her radiant expression Dean’s playful mood suddenly slips and his serious demeanour returns.

“What if it’s all a lie? Maybe you just don’t wanna see the truth?” He asks. 

Jo’s slightly shaky hand rests gently upon Dean’s cheek, her gaze soft as a small smile appears on his lips.

“I won’t give up on us Winchester.”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly, he was still so unsure.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile: 

A small town police station is not the nicest of places to spend most of your waking hours, rifling through paperwork and detaining troublemakers overnight but to Rick it was home; a safe haven when life was tough. He found the familiarity of the cold flooring and sterile walls comforting as he sat rocking gently back and forth in his black leather chair. A pile of paperwork was mounting on his desk and he knew it would have to be dealt with sooner or later, although his mind had different ideas.

Rick ran his hand absently through his slicked back, russet coloured hair; so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice the strident trill of his desk phone until the voice of Shane, his partner, broke through the fog of everyday worries that clouded his mind.

“Rick….phone!”

Rick startled planted his feet firmly on the ground as his chair shot into an upright position, his hand quickly darting for the phone. “King County Sherriff’s department, what’s your emergency?” As he listened his posture changed to one of authority and professionalism. Shane looked over with interest, swinging his chair in the direction of Rick’s desk. 

“Stay calm Sir… I don’t understand, she… she tried to bite you?”

Shane’s desk phone began buzzing loudly and he spun his chair back to reach for it, “King County Sherriff’s department, how can I help?” he paused, listening with a growing look of confusion, “Sorry, I’m not following…you think your neighbour’s dead but he’s heading up the path?”

“Doesn’t sound like a problem then Sir, it sounds like he’s fine. If you’re concerned you could call the other emergency services? Shall I call an ambulance for you?”

The line went dead. After saying “Hello?” a couple of times Shane shrugged his shoulders and hung up. Rick was looking at him, his eyes questioning, one brow hiked skyward. 

“What was that about?” Rick asked as he hung up his own phone to a routine officer in the vicinity of his emergency.

“Probably some punk kids, y’know what they’re like this time of year.” Shane replied, rolling his eyes.

This time of year? It wasn’t October or anywhere near Halloween Rick thought to himself. The calls had put him on edge for some reason he couldn’t quite identify, people were crazy, he knew that, in a way that was why he was in this job in the first place. To have a purpose and to protect people was all he had needed in life before he got married and his son came along. Things hadn’t been the same recently, Lori was distant and work felt more like a job than a calling with every passing day, Rick wasn’t sure what needed to change or whether he was the common denominator in all this. Lori’s distance had kept his mind running until the early morning; maybe what they needed was a break he thought as he rested both hands behind his head, fixating on a crack in the ceiling. 

Shane heaved himself out of his chair and wandered over toward Rick, he perched himself on the edge of Rick’s desk whilst he locked his hands on his lap. Rick looked up at him briefly but remained quiet, his gaze falling back onto his computer screen. The studied gaze of coffee coloured irises fell upon Rick with a look of concern, his partner knew something was eating away at him; the unusual quiet in the office had caused suspicion since this morning. 

“Rick what’s up with you today?” 

“Nothin’, just busy.”

“And that’s it? Just busy?”

“That’s what I said didn’t I? I just want to finish early; Lori and I have a date.” 

Rick was lying through his back teeth but he knew it was the only excuse that would get Shane off his back. Shane knew Rick and Lori were having a difficult time which would explain his quiet and reserved mood. Shane backed off with a sigh and returned to his desk, patting Rick on his shoulder. 

\-----------------------------

Brown rustic boots headed up the pathway to a newly painted house which shone white as the sun light hit the paint work. The windows gleamed, casting a flickering yellowy tint over Rick’s reflection. He smiled to himself. As he reached the door he paused, one hand rummaging for his house keys. He could hear the squeak of the swing set in the backyard as it swayed in the wind and for a moment he thought maybe Carl was playing outside. Instead of putting the key in the lock Rick tried the handle knowing full well he had told Lori on numerous occasions to keep the door locked at all times, the door swung open like an invitation and brown boots stepped over the threshold.

“Hello?” Rick’s voice bellowed throughout the house.

The sound of feet raced along the hallway above him, stopping at the top of the stairs. A small boy with jet black hair and a show of gappy white teeth beamed down at him before charging down the stairs and into the arms of his father. 

“Dad! You’re home!”

“Hey champ. Good day at school?” Rick tilted his head to see Carl’s face as he wriggled in his arms, one hand smoothing the wispy hair from his face.

Carl nodded excitedly as he pulled up the corner of his top to show off a small sticker on his arm.

“I got a gold star.”

Rick grinned, delight radiating off him.

“That’s awesome kiddo.”

Carl dropped to his feet and the firm hand of his father hit his backside playfully as he ran back up the stairs. Rick headed in the opposite direction towards the kitchen where he thought he might find Lori, it didn’t take a detective to find the source of the muttered voice in the distance. 

Rick leant against the door frame, his arms curling around his torso as he watched his wife meander around the kitchen gossiping to one of her friends on the phone. Her back faced him as she pottered about in search of food for Carl; popcorn, chocolate and savoury bits were lined up upon the granite counter before she placed cartons of juice in the fridge for later. Rick purposely cleared his throat and Lori jumped, spinning on her heel. Her eyes widened as she looked straight at her husband who had a grin plastered across his face. Lori said her goodbyes and dropped the phone on the side, a soft smile playing across her lips. 

“Who was that?” Rick questioned her casually.

“The babysitter, she’s coming in an hour or so.” Lori replied quickly as she fetched some bowls from the top cupboards, peering over her shoulder at Rick.

“Good day at work?” She asked.

“Nothin’ unusual, left Shane there to cover me.”

Lori nodded before slipping past Rick, her hand softly stroking his arm as she planted a swift kiss upon his cheek. Rick heard her call for Carl as she climbed the stairs, he decided to wait in the kitchen while she hogged the bathroom like she did every other night they had reservations somewhere. He rifled through their paperwork draw in search of a pizza menu although he knew Lori wouldn’t approve of this idea for Carl’s dinner, what with the mound of snacks she had already set up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick began to clock watch discreetly as he re-adjusted his tie in front of the mirror; Lori continued her assault of curlers and makeup, a variety of outfits were now strewn across their bed. 

The doorbell rang and Rick took the stairs two at a time whilst the patter of tiny feet behind him indicated a race to get to the door. Rick grabbed for the door first and caught Carl poking his tongue out at him, he laughed loudly as he opened the door for the babysitter. Sarah was a small, brown haired girl with big blue eyes wearing a ripped AC/DC t-shirt and converse trainers. She came bouncing into the house making a beeline for Carl; sweeping him off his feet and swinging him around before they both flung their heads back giggling. 

Rick cast them an amused look, shaking his head. “I’m sure you two’ll be just fine, pizza menu is on the fridge and money’s on the side. Lori left you some treats too.”

Sarah nodded and fist pumped for pizza, she and Carl ran off toward the kitchen whilst Rick looked at his watch. He called up to Lori that they needed to leave and she appeared at the top of the stairs, a loosely fitted knee length, pale pink dress skimming her figure and a shawl covering her bare arms. She sauntered down the stairs waiting for Rick’s approval, which he gave whole heartedly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled back up to the house an hour earlier than expected. Lori got out and headed to the house in silence, Rick followed, shutting the car door a little harder than necessary. Lori said her pleasantries to Sarah and told Carl it was time for bed, ushering him up the stairs, leaving Rick to pay Sarah and see her home. 

“Did you have a good evening Mr Grimes.” Sarah asked innocently.

“Yeah thanks Sarah, I hope Carl behaved himself?” He raised a brow in question.

Sarah nodded and smiled politely as she took the money and left the house. Rick watched her walk down the street to her home a few doors down before locking up for the night. He took his tie off in a hurry and flung it on the kitchen counter, his hands scrubbing at his face as he sighed to himself. Sometime in the evening something had gone wrong, although he had no idea what and now Lori was apparently annoyed with him but wouldn’t tell him why.

After taking his shoes off Rick headed upstairs, the door to their room was ajar and before entering he popped his head in and saw Lori curled up in bed, dim light radiating from the bedside light. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, undressing as he made his way to the bed not bothering to fold his clothes but leaving them in a heap on the floor. 

Lori sighed.

“Goddammit Lori!” 

Rick’s outburst shocked her, she looked up at him from the safety of the covers, her eyes wide and glistening as she whispered that she was sorry. 

“Sorry for what? What have I done, please just tell me.” He pleaded as he paced back and forth.

“It’s nothing you’ve done Rick, just come to bed.” She flung the covers open and patted his side of the bed, he obeyed willingly just wanting whatever this thing was to be over with.

Lori nestled herself against Rick, their legs entwining with one another and he sighed in relief that she still wanted to be touched by him, to have him near.

Rick fell asleep shortly after but Lori still lay awake. She opened her eyes and nudged the sleeping body beside her. Nothing happened; Rick didn’t stir but began to snore softly. Lori reached an arm out behind her, feeling around on the bedside table for the small mobile she used for an alarm; grabbing it she sent one text.

‘I have to tell him.’


	4. Chapter 4

A stack of plaid shirts and jeans stood upon the metal framed bed, the same bed that had been Sam’s savior throughout his life whenever he had needed to crash at Bobby’s. The door opened and Ellen trailed in with some odd socks and more shirts. Sam smiled gratefully as she slid them into his arms.

Sam began pairing socks and rolling his shirts to fit them into his holdall. 

“Thanks for doing this Ellen, we didn’t expect…” he began.

Ellen waved her hand, shushing him. “Hey, you boys are like Bobby’s sons and hell if I ain’t gonna treat you like family too. Somebody’s gotta look out for you while you’re looking out for the world.”

Sam had never seen it like that, he and his brother had taken care of themselves throughout the years and if it wasn’t for Dean, Sam didn’t know where he would be. He thought for a second of a different life where things were quiet, normal, no monsters to slay, no broken bones or demons possessing you whilst you clawed the walls inside your brain for an escape. He looked up to respond but only saw the back of Ellen’s wavy brown hair as she turned the corner away from his room. Sam finished packing his bag and headed down to the front door where his brother waited, his own bag slung over his shoulder. Dean raised his arm and tapped his watch lightly.

“Taking your time there Sammy? C’mon we got a demon to kill!” Dean was pumped; the hours of research he had endured had taken its toll after Bobby asked them to check in with a hunter he knew, the family had been missing a week now but Bobby wasn’t as spry as he used to be. The brothers didn’t mind, their sources had run dry and it weren’t like they didn’t owe bobby a favor or two. 

“Yeah Dean, gimme me a minute!”

Sam dumped his bag by Dean’s feet and strode off to the bathroom; Dean rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 

Ellen clipped Dean’s ear lightly, “Leave him alone Dean, it’s a long drive and I want you boys coming home in one piece.” 

“In one piece maybe, but that boy’s been needing toilet breaks like a freakin’ puppy lately.”

Dean stopped complaining as Sam jogged back down the stairs, adjusting himself as he went, “Right, come on,” Sam said, grabbing his bag and breezing past his brother, “let’s do this.”

“Whatever,” Dean grumbled, his brows furrowing at Sam’s new sudden burst of life and followed him out of the door.

Ellen grabbed Dean’s hand bringing him in to a farewell hug, her soft tones gentle against his ear. “I’m sorry Jo took off without saying bye, she had a lead of her own and left this note.”

Dean looked at the creased piece of paper after Ellen had taken a step back and dug it out of her pocket, the scrawl of writing looked like Jo’s but instead of taking it he nodded once, his face showing no emotion though deep inside he could feel the twinge of hurt from her bailing on him. Now he knew what it felt like to be the person left behind and he didn’t like it one bit. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers had been driving for two hours and their upbeat mood was disappearing with every passing minute. The deep purr of the Impala’s engine, the droning of the road under the tyres, the faint smell of oil and gas were all familiar and comforting but mile after mile of mostly empty blacktop could get hypnotically tedious even for them. Sam consulted the map spread over his lap, smoothing out the corners of the crumpled paper as he analysed the route they were taking. “I think we are heading the wrong way?” Sam brushed back his mane of brown hair as he looked hesitantly at his brother, who was tapping his fingers lightly against the steering wheel and humming something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Living on a prayer’. 

“Sammy, the road signs say this way.” Dean pointed toward the green signs at the side of the road and shrugged his shoulders. “How longs it been since you read a map? We’ll be there and back in time for dinner.” Dean flashed a dazzling smile whilst Sam huffed out a sigh and sank further into the seat, his long legs trying to create room that wasn’t there in the foot well. 

“It’s been two hours Dean, Bobby said it was an hour away.” Sam pressed on with the matter, shaking his head as some things just didn’t add up. 

“What you want me to do Sam, turn the car around? Confront Bobby because YOU think somethin’ ain’t right?” Dean glanced over to Sam, his brows hiked in question.

“No, no that’s not what I’m saying to do.” Sam backed down and fell silent, staring out of the window. 

After a few more miles Dean pulled into the nearest service station, the urge for a break becoming too strong to resist. The lights on the old rustic building flickered as if they were on their last days. Dean pushed the car door open, sandy coloured boots hitting the dusty concrete. 

While Dean pumped gas into the car, stretching his back with a crackling sound, Sam leaned out of the window and suggested they get some food. “Good idea dude, get me some pie,” Dean replied, Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car, rummaging for his wallet in his back pocket as he headed for the store. 

Dean glanced at his watch, it would soon be time for dinner Ellen had a thing for having food on the table by 6pm and he really didn’t want to miss it. His stomach began to rumble at the mere thought of the food he would be shoveling down his gullet in the next few hours. Dean placed the pump back into the holder and felt the tiny droplets of rain hit against his bare arms, he squinted up at the sky and hoped Sam would be quick with his pie. 

As soon as Sam stepped inside the store, something about the place didn’t feel right; the sound of the door chime faded, leaving the place eerily quiet. The cashier was absent from his station, Sam’s brow furrowed as he looked around, trying to shake off the feeling of paranoia. Picking up bottles of soda in one arm he headed down the aisle for snacks, he was reaching for the cherry pie when the sound of heavy breathing came from behind him. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, his arm in mid-air; he could tell whatever it was was getting closer. Slowly replacing the soda bottles on the shelf Sam pulled out his gun and stalked to the end of the aisle, shuffling footsteps were directly upon him, the hammering of his heart was in overdrive as adrenaline surged through his body. In a split second decision Sam spun around, jumping back as he did so.

“Hey Mr! What the hell!” A pale, black haired woman exclaimed, her breath ragged with shock, her hands covering her protruding stomach as she watched Sam nearly fall but regain his balance in the nick of time. 

“Ma’am, I am so sorry, I thought…” Sam hurriedly shoved the gun under his jacket, hoping she hadn’t noticed.

“You thought what? That you’re a crazy lunatic who jumps out on pregnant women?” Her voice jumped a level higher as she glared at Sam who was still trying to look suitably non-threatening. 

He apologised once more before heading to grab the bottles of soda and snacks he’d left on the shelf. The woman’s shuffling steps resumed behind him as he headed to the cash register. Sam glanced out of the window to see his brother leaning against the Impala, giving Sam the thumbs up. 

The sound of glass smashing pierced the quiet of the store; Sam rolled his eyes, dumped his purchases on the counter and headed back to see if the pregnant woman was alright. Towards the back of the store shards of glass glittered against the tiles, crunching as he walked. As he turned the corner of an aisle he almost slipped on something that squished unpleasantly under his boot. Sam looked down and took a sharp breath; dark blood was splattered all over the stark white of the floor. As he stared a tight grip landed upon his shoulders, he reached round grabbing whatever it was and flinging it to the floor. He felt something come away in his hand and looked down to see rotting flesh meshed with strands of hair between his fingers, he shook his hand violently, disgust crawling over him. Looking down at his assailant he realised it was human, or it had been once; as he watched the thing begin to pull itself back upright, its greying flesh hanging in tatters from deep torn wounds. It’s eyes were white and sightless and its clothes stiff with blood and god knows what else, it reached for Sam, mouth opening in a wordless groan as he backed away in horror, scrabbling for his gun.

A gargling growl came from behind him; Sam spun on his heel to see another grey rotting horror stumbling toward him, the name tag hanging from its clothes told Sam where the cashier had got to. Gradually he backed away but there was nowhere to go, they had him pinned, his back pressed against the cold glass of a row of fridges running against the back wall. 

“Sammy!” 

The chime of the door echoed through the tiny store and both monsters heads spun in the direction of the sound. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled a warning, as his brother took in the scene and whipped out the gun that was holstered at his waistband, stalking forward to where the pregnant woman lay mauled and sprawled across the floor, her lifeless hands trying to protect her stomach which had been ripped out and eaten. Dean gagged, bile rising in his throat as he turned away sharply, breathing hard to force it back down. 

As the elder hunter turned the corner he saw Sam hauled up, both hands stretched out, grabbing at the throats of two hideous things, desperate to keep the teeth of the creatures at bay as they gnashed their teeth and pushed him against the glass doors, trying to reach and bite him. Dean aimed his weapon, firing twice in quick succession into the backs of the monsters heads. Gore exploded in front of his eyes but the sound was music to Sam’s ears as both creatures collapsed in a putrid heap on the floor. Sam fell to his knees, dragging in deep breaths before giving Dean an exhausted thumbs-up. 

“You sure you’re good?” Dean’s voice echoed through the silence and Sam nodded in response, grimacing as he wiped blood of his face with one sleeve. Dean took his phone out, taking pictures of the remains of the things whilst Sam stared at them; he had never witnessed something so feral and disgusting. 

“What are they?” Sam questioned as his mind went into overdrive. 

“Hell if I know” Dean shrugged, “One more thing to add to the freakin’ gross list.” the tip of his boot nudging one of their arms as his face still showed a look of revulsion. 

The younger hunter shuddered, wiping his bloody hands down his jeans before heading to the car to wait for his brother. 

Dean trailed out a little after, having grabbed another slice of pie, stuffing it in his mouth as if the ordeal never happened. Sam shook his head before grabbing the wooden spade left outside to shovel sawdust over spilled fuel and rammed it through the metal door handles. He shook the doors to make sure they were secure and headed back to the Impala.

Moments after they pulled back onto the road one of their many cell phones vibrated inside the glove compartment; Sam reached in and rummaged around for the right phone, flicking the handset open, “Hello?” 

Ellen’s voice sounded tight and anxious on the other end of the line, “Sam, you boys need to come back, it’s Bobby”

Sterile floors, white walls, sharp white lights shone harshly down on the brothers as they sat silently outside the hospital room where Bobby lay, the rhythmic sound of beeping machines and Ellen’s pacing footsteps the only sound to be heard as Sam studied the washed out faces of people sitting in rows waiting for their name to be called. Five hours had passed whilst they waited for a diagnosis and, Dean was becoming irritable as he stood waiting for Ellen to gather herself, her cheeks red and her eyes puffy from crying. 

“He was fine, he was fine one minute and the next, he was on the floor clutching his chest Dean. I did everything I could, I did…”

Dean reached out and pulled Ellen into his embrace, her face nestled against his shoulder as tears rolled down her face.

“You did all you could, Bobby’s a fighter; he’s the toughest one out us all”.

Sam looked down the corridor whilst Dean spoke to Ellen; a rule of only two people in a room at a time had his patience already in tatters. His attention was drawn to a middle aged woman wandering the halls; he could hear her asking if a young girl had been brought in with her father, apparently she couldn’t find either of them and seemed desperate. Dean stepped out of the room and nudged his brothers arm jerking his head in her direction, Sam had already locked on to what was happening and was trying to see whether they could be of any use; sitting, waiting for news was driving them both insane, they needed to feel like they were doing something. Sam stretched as he stood up and straightened his shirt, walking over to the woman. No help seemed to be coming from the hospital staff and she looked like she was about to start screaming. As they neared her Sam noticed faint bruising under her eye.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Sam enquired softly as if talking to a wild deer that would flee any second. The woman, clearly in a daze just blinked at him, her head tilted slightly as she tried to process that another human being was talking to her.

“Oh.. Uhm.. My little girl, I can’t find her, I’ve looked everywhere and I just can’t…..” She broke down, heaving sobs ripping through her body as she curled herself inward. Sam placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder for comfort but drew away as she flinched, his brow furrowing. 

“When did you notice she was missing? Does she do this often?” Dean’s tone was authoritative.

“I..I..Was supposed to pick her up from school but, but, she wasn’t there.”

“And your first thought was to come to a hospital?” Dean and Sam exchanged confused glances. 

“Wouldn’t you?” Her questioning tone was directed towards Dean who shook his head.

“Lady, there’s probably a thousand places to look for a kid before coming to a hospital.” Dean was becoming irritated as he glanced over his shoulder, Ellen’s form blocking his view of Bobby.

Sam interjected, placing a hand on Dean whose temper was rising. 

“What my brother means is, we could help you but only with all the details.” Before the woman could respond, the familiar voice of Jody Mills echoed down the corridor behind them. Her jet black hair glistening under the fluorescent lighting, gun snugly fitted against her uniformed hip as she strode towards her friends.

“Sam, Dean. What’s going on here?” 

“Hey Jody, this lady can’t find her kid, we’re trying to help.” Dean snorted at Sam’s assessment and walked off. 

Jody raised her eyebrows, trying to assess if this was normal or supernatural. Seeing that the boys were involved she figured it would have to be the latter; she turned her attention to the woman sagging brokenly against the wall behind them, tears flowing down her gaunt face.

“I’m Sheriff Mills, Mrs…?” Jody asked gently. 

The woman looked through hooded eyes and attempted to brush her tears away.

“Carol, Carol Peletier. My daughter is Sophia and I was just sure she was gonna be here.”

“Ok I’d like to help you Carol, can you tell me exactly what happened?” 

Patting Jody on the shoulder Sam left her to investigate the disappearance, or kid who’d no doubt just run off to play with her friends and headed to the restroom. 

Sam looked at himself in the mirror, hands resting against the porcelain sink as he gazed into sunken eyes he wasn’t quite sure he recognised. The shape of his face was changing, gone was the bright eyed hunter who everyone knew he thought, as he pushed his chesnut locks back in agitation. His other hand fumbled in his jacket pocket to retrieve the one thing he had been craving for hours, a vial of blood. The mere sight of it urging him to take a sip, one sip and everything would be alright again, the cravings would stop and he would be able to be himself.

He thumbed off the stopper and tipped the sweet velvety liquid down his throat, shuddering as the rich copper taste spilled over his tongue. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; no more shaking, bloodshot eyes or itching…wait, itching? Sam laid the empty vial on the basin and struggled out of his jacket, lifting his shirt and twisting to see this new found side effect in the mirror. The skin below his ribs had begun to bubble and scab, the wound looked like a scratch mark but from what? He wondered vaguely what could have caused this if not the vials of blood he had been secretly draining for weeks. His demon-blood clouded mind completely failed to make a connection to the fuel station and the undead monsters who tried to skin and eat him alive. 

Sam exited the bathroom with new-found energy and no concern for the mysterious wound he had discovered, there was a little more spring in his step as he walked the corridors, retracing the route back to Bobby’s room. Glancing down at his hand he noticed it had stopped shaking and with a wry smile he made his way back to Dean’s side. 

Dean looked up in curiosity, “Where you been? I was gonna send a search party.”

“I went to find a bathroom Dean, these corridors all look the same.” He shrugged off his brother’s accusing tone, glancing into Bobby’s room only to find it empty, a duffle bag at the end of the bed.

“Where’s Bobby? What happened?”

“Calm down dude, he woke up. He seems fine now, which is weird as fuck,” Dean shrugged, “Jody came in when we were talking to him, she mentioned the woman with the missing kid and he said he wanted to help her.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Go figure, fucking kid’s probably home by now anyway.” 

Bobby strolled casually back from the reception desk with Ellen two steps behind him, he looked exactly as he had when they’d left the house that morning, scruffy jeans, plaid jacket and a vague surly expression; nothing to indicate that he’s been unconscious moments earlier. Ellen handed Bobby his discharge forms and he shoved them into the duffel bag before slinging it over his shoulder and glaring at the disapproving looks that surrounded him.

“Don’t look at me like that boy, there’s still a few miles in this tank,” he snapped at Dean.

“Whatever you say Bobby.” A soft smile tugged at Dean’s mouth as he pulled Bobby in for a hug and kissed Ellen on the cheek, Sam did the same and they watched as the couple strode down the corridor towards the exit with Carol and Jody keeping pace behind them.

Sam turned to Dean with a confused expression, his hand pointing to the back of Bobby. “What the hell happened?”

“One minute I’m at the coffee machine, which don’t work by the way and the next I hear Bobby’s voice” Dean shrugged and looked as clueless as his brother. “He said he was exhausted and it ain’t worth worrying about, Ellen’s got her eye on him.”

Sam tried to reason with logic which meant somebody wasn’t giving the full story, the buzz from his demon blood earlier causing his concentration to falter as he tried to put the pieces together. 

“He shouldn’t be working a case though Dean.”

“You wanna tell him that?”


End file.
